After Season 5
by acceb
Summary: This is what happens after season 5 ended.
1. Rings and Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB does.**

A/N: Sorry if this is similar to other stories floating around out there, but this is what I want to happen at the beginning of season 6.

It starts with Luke ranting about Rory getting back into school. He stops when he sees the look on Lorelai's face.

"What?"

"Luke, will you marry me?"

"What?" he said, shocked.

"I said, Luke, will you marry me?" she said a little firmer.

"I heard that, I just wasn't sure I heard you right." he said irritably.

"Well, you did. Now will you answer me?" Lorelai replied, full of confidence now.

"Where is this coming from?" he said quietly, not quite sure he was hearing her right.

Lorelai's face fell, she suddenly lost all confidence and Luke saw it on her face.

He quickly added "It's not that I'm saying no, exactly. I was just caught off guard."

She brightened again, "So, you will?"

"I'm not exactly saying that either. I just need to know where this is coming from before I answer. You just popped this out of nowhere."

"You take such good care of me and Rory. I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize. I love the way you take care of us.

His face brightened a little at the word love, she noticed right away and continued.

"Yes, I did just say I love that about you. I love your ranting. I love how deeply you care about your family, even Jess. I love that you are always there, no matter what happens. Even when we broke up, when I called you saying I needed you, you were there. I love you. It took awhile for me to realize it, but once I did I had to say it. I know that you are everything I want. I've never been able to say this to anyone before. The only other person I've told I loved was Rory.

He was touched "I love you too. I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't want to scare you."

"So, will you marry me?" she was not going to get off topic.

"Hold on." he left and dashed up the stairs to his apartment.

"Now what is he doing?" she mumbled to herself and plopped into the chair behind her.

Luke came back in a few minutes with his hands behind his back. "This is for you, and yes." She took the box he was holding and it was a beautiful teardrop shaped diamond ring.

"I've had this for you since I got back from the Renaissance Fair, I just wanted the perfect time to ask you, when it wouldn't scare you. You beat me to the question part, but you should still have the ring."

Now she was surprised, "Sorry, I was ready. You know once I make up my mind that I can't keep my mouth shut."

He chuckled, "That's an understatement."

She laughed at how right he was and gave him a long, loving kiss. "So, we're getting married. Wow." she said when they were finished.

"I know, wow." he replied.

"I wish I could call Rory, but she would barely look at me earlier."

"She will come around, then we'll tell her." he hugged her and her head fit perfectly on his chest. They stood like that for several minutes before she said suddenly, "I have to tell my parents, they can't hear this from someone else."

"We will go over there first thing tomorrow and tell them together, maybe Rory will talk to you long enough for the announcement." Luke always knew the right thing to say to her.

"Ummm… I kind of need to tell you something." Luke said hesitating.

Lorelai braced herself for the worst. She just knew the rug was about to be pulled out from under her.

"I kinda bought a house." She gave him a shocked look and he continued, "The Twickham house. Then today I told Taylor that I didn't want it. It's probably not too late to get it back."

Comprehension dawned with Lorelai "That's what you meant by 'kids' earlier?"

"Well, ya. I wanted it for us and our kids, but when you were mulling about the job offer I assumed that you didn't want the same things I do." Luke replied.

"Well ya, I do actually. I just never guessed that you would want kids.

Remember, kids have jam hands, they are always sticky?"

"Ya, but kids would be nice. Remember that discussion we had at the dance marathon, if the right person came along."

"There would be a talk, yes I do remember that. I just didn't think you did." Lorelai said.

"Well, you are my right person. You are the only person I could ever have kids with."

"Well, speaking of kids, there's kinda something I need to tell you."

Now it was his turn to brace for the worst.

She saw the look on his face and decided to just come out with it.

"When Sookie was in labor, I thought I was pregnant"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Luke was almost yelling.

"I know, I know. I should have right away, but everything was so hectic that I didn't get a chance to and I only thought I was while I was still at the hospital. I craved an apple, but I haven't craved anything healthy since."

"An apple?" he said, thoroughly confused.

"The only time I have ever craved fruit was when I was pregnant with Rory."

"So how do you know you're not?" he said slowly.

"Because I haven't wanted fruit since." she said brightly, like he should have known the answer.

"Just in case, how about you take a real test anyway?"

"I asked a doctor at the hospital, he said it wouldn't be accurate for another 2 weeks."

"Other than when you were pregnant with Rory, when have you ever eaten fruit?"

She thought back, a scared look came over her face, "Never." She stated.

Luke thought he may get that family a lot sooner than he had planned.

"That's ok." he replied, "We will wait the two weeks and go to the doctor for a pregnancy test." he said gently.

She still looked very worried, like she thought Luke was going to bolt.

"Hey, it's ok if we are, I meant every word I said. It's just a little earlier than I planned. We will just have to move a little faster with the wedding plans." he said just as gently, knowing she was scared.

She was relieved. "Ok." she said quietly.

"Can we leave this information out when we tell my parents? I don't want them to think this is the only reason."

"Absolutely." Luke stated quickly. He didn't want them thinking that either, and at this point, he would have done anything she wanted. The look on her face said she knew that too.

"Lets go home, mine for now. Well, your home temporarily until you get my house back." she said, feeling very good about the way her evening with Luke had gone.

Luke locked the diner behind them and walked hand in hand with Lorelai home.

Lorelai was awake at the crack of dawn the next morning. She quietly got out of bed and went downstairs, grabbing her phone on the way. As soon as she got to the couch, she began to dial.

"Hello?" came the sleepy voice of Rory.

"I know you're mad at me, but I really, really need to talk to you."

Lorelai replied, hoping Rory wouldn't hang up on her.

Rory was instantly awake and anxious to hear, "Mom, I'm always here, even when we are fighting."

She decided to come right out and say it, "I asked Luke to marry me last night."

"What? I…umm…I…you what?" Rory said, very confused.

"I asked Luke to marry me last night."

"I guess I did hear you right, I am just in shock."

"That's about what Luke said when I asked." Lorelai said with a giggle.

"So what was his answer? You're killing me here. I have to know everything." Rory said excitedly.

"After some discussion about where it came from, yes. He said yes."

"Good. Mom, I'm really happy for you." Rory said.

"When are you going to tell Grandma?"

"Luke and I will be over there later today to tell them. I just don't want them to ruin this for me." Lorelai replied.

"Don't let them." Rory said. "Even if they do say something bad, just ignore it. At least you told them and they didn't hear it from someone else. I think they understand now that if they say any more about this relationship that they could lose you."

"Thanks hon, I feel better. Oh, I hear Luke up, I better go. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Luke, honey, I'm hungry." she yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"When are you not?" he replied groggily.

"Oh, come on Luke. I neeeed you." she said in her sexy voice.

"You only love me because I feed you." he replied.

"That's only part of it" she said sweetly.

"I'm up and I'll be down in a minute."

"Goody."

Luke walked to the bathroom and Lorelai walked back downstairs to make coffee. Luke came down a few minutes later and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, are you ready to face your parents and Rory?"

"Well, I kinda already called Rory. I couldn't wait, I got off the phone with her right before you woke up." she said sheepishly.

"How did she take it?" It was very important to Luke that Rory approve of this.

Lorelai gave him a big smile and said "Very well, she wants us to be happy."

He looked relieved "Good. Your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

There was now enough coffee in the pot to pour herself a cup. "Do you really think you should drink that stuff if you might be…well, pregnant?" Luke said.

"I have to deal with my parents soon. No way can I quit coffee cold turkey, today of all days."

"Ok, I see your point. Can you at least cut back some?" Luke said.

She could see how concerned he was and it gave her a warm feeling inside. "Yes, I can cut back."

He was relieved. If she was pregnant, he wanted a healthy baby. "Your breakfast is ready." he said handing her the plate.

"You're up, you're fed, now I'm going to take a shower." he said as he started toward the stairs. He was so happy his dreams were finally coming true. Everything last night was so unexpected, but nothing he didn't want. He was a little worried about how her parents were going to handle this, he knew they didn't like him. He was hoping they could see how they felt about each other and that would help them deal with it.


	2. Announcements

Later at the Gilmore mansion, Luke and Lorelai pulled up in front in Luke's green truck.

"Are you ready for this?" Luke asked.

"I don't think I'll every be ready to talk to them, especially after last night, but lets go." Lorelai said with a determined look.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Inside the house, "Emily, who's at the door?" yelled Richard from the top of the stairs.

"I don't know Richard, I am not psychic." Emily yelled back as she walked to the door.

"Well, I thought maybe you were expecting someone." Richard said quietly as he walked downstairs.

The front door opens and Emily and Richard just stare at Luke and Lorelai. "What are you doing here? Were we expecting you?" Emily asks, a little rudely.

"No, you weren't expecting us. We need to talk to you, do you have a minute?" asks Lorelai.

"Of course we do, come in." Richard replies.

The four walk into the living room and just as they are about to sit down, Rory comes in and joins them. She was watching out of the pool house windowto see when they arrived.

"I thought it might make things easier if I was here." Rory explained.

"Make what easier? Lorelai will you please tell me what is going on?" Emily is confused and getting angry that she does not know what is going on.

"First of all, this does not change what happened last night. I have not forgotten, but I would like to put it aside for right now." Lorelai stated.

"Ok, agreed. We will discuss that later. Now what is going on?" Emily replies.

"Well, Mom, Dad, we are here to announce…" Lorelai starts hesitantly.

"We're here to announce our engagement." Luke finishes happily.

Emily and Richard are in shock. They do not know quite what to say.

Rory says "Congratulations you two, Grandma and Grandpa isn't this wonderful. When did this happen?" Rory wanted everything out in the open right away.

"I proposed last night and Luke accepted." Lorelai said proudly.

"I know it's a little backwards, but what do we expect from Lorelai." Luke added and they all laughed. It eased the tension in the room considerably.

"So when is the big day?" Emily asked. She just knew they weren't going to tell her that part because they were going to elope.

"We haven't set a date yet. We will let you know as soon as we do. I hope you will be there." Lorelai said sincerely. She may be upset with them, but she did not want to leave them out of this. She was only getting married once.

"We wouldn't miss it." Emily and Richard agreed, very happy that they were going to be included.

Emily and Richard both stood up to hug the bride and groom. Rory came over and sat next to Lorelai and gave her a hug also.

Emily stood up, "Lorelai, may I speak to you in the other room for a moment?"

Lorelai stands also, "Luke, I'll be back in a minute. Dad, be nice to Luke." She says jokingly.

Emily and Lorelai walk into the kitchen and Emily turns to look at Lorelai. "I know you're upset with us, and I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I would like to pay for the wedding. No strings attached. Whatever you want, anything you want, just tell me how much and I will give you a check. My daughter only gets married once."

Lorelai was touched, "Mom, thank you for that. We really just want a small Stars Hollow wedding at the Dragonfly. I would like for you to be included in some of the details, as long as it's nothing too over the top."

"Wonderful. I will call a wedding coordinator and have her come meet you and Luke sometime next week so you can start planning things." Emily said happily.

"Mom, slow down just a little bit. We need to pick a date first, after that we will start planning the details." Lorelai said. She was glad her Mom seemed happy with this.

"Ok, I will wait to call. Just let me know as soon as you've set a date." Emily pauses for a moment and then suddenly says, "Lorelai, I am happy for you. This is the happiest I've seen you, well, since Rory was born."

"Thanks Mom." Lorelai says, touched.

Meanwhile in the living room, Richard turns to Rory as soon as the ladies leave and says "Rory, could you go in my study for a minute?"

Rory, knowing that Richard wanted a few minutes with his future son-in-law says "Yes, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Luke, I just want you to know that I want to pay for the wedding. Anything and everything my daughter wants, she will have for this. No strings attached."

"That's very nice of you, sir." Luke says, happy to have her parents pleased with the marriage.

"Please, don't call me sir. Just Richard will be fine."

"Ok, Richard."

"Where are you planning on living? Lorelai's house does not seem big enough for everyone." Richard asks nicely.

"I bought Lorelai a house." Luke responds, a little sheepishly.

"What? You are buying her a house? Where?" Richard asks, surprised.

"No, I already bought her a house. It's the Twickham house in Stars Hollow. It is just down the street from my diner." Luke replied.

"Oh. How long have you had this planned?" Richard asks.

"I've wanted to ask her to marry me for awhile; I just didn't want to scare her. I signed the papers for the house two days ago. I hadn't figured out the right way to tell her about the house before she proposed." Luke said.

"That seems very responsible. I am happy to welcome you to our family." Richard says proudly.

"Thank you si- I mean Richard." Luke says as they stand up to shake hands.

Lorelai, Emily, and Rory walk back in and everyone says their goodbyes except Rory and Lorelai. Rory walked Luke and her mom to the truck. Luke got in the truck and Lorelai hugged Rory goodbye.

"Mom, I've been doing some thinking, I was up most of the night thinking actually. I haven't told Yale that I am not planning to go back, but I still need more time to think about what I do want to do. I may go back but I just don't know right now, I am so confused about everything."

"It'll be ok honey, I think I overreacted a little. I heard 'drop out of Yale' and I freaked. After all the hard work we put in I did not want you to throw it all away that fast." Lorelai responded.

"Let me think about this some more and I will let you know what I decide, Ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry I said you couldn't come home. You can, anytime you want. Ok hon?"

"Ok Mom. I love you."

"I love you too kid." Lorelai said as she climbed inside the truck.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked as soon as she was inside and Rory was back in the house.

"Well, apparently Rory hasn't told Yale that she is not going back. She said she wants to think about it some more. I told her that I overreacted a little and she is welcome at our house anytime. I just don't want to lose her. I didn't want to argue with my mom so I just cut off communication. I wanted to live my own life and make my own decisions. I don't want Rory to run away from me just so she can make her own decisions without us arguing. I don't think I could handle that." Lorelai said, she was very emotional and toward the end she was crying.

"You're not going to lose her. She loves you and she knows you love her and are just trying to do what is best for her. Lets wait and see what she decides for herself and we will go from there." Luke replied gently, trying to calm her down.

"You're right." She said with a sniffle, wiping away her tears. "Lets get to you to the diner and I'll go tell Sookie and then Miss Patty. If that's ok with you?" She turned to him hesitantly.

"Of course it is. There is a ring on your finger, there is no way we are going to be able to hide that. Not that I want to hide it." Luke said.

Later at Sookie's house:

Lorelai walked up to Sookie's front door, but when she got there she paused, a little apprehensively. She screwed up her courage and rang the doorbell. Instantly a baby started crying. She looked upset and sorry that she had woken the baby.

Jackson came to the door with the baby over his shoulder, soothing her back to sleep.

"Lorelai, I wasn't expecting to see you. Sookie is in the bedroom lying down. You can go on back." Jackson said.

"I don't want to disturb her." Lorelai said.

"She's not asleep, she just got done feeding her." Jackson replied, pointing at the baby in his arms.

Lorelai walked back to the bedroom and quietly knocked on the door, just in case she was asleep.

Sookie called back cheerfully "Come in Lorelai."

"How did you know it was me?" Lorelai asked.

"Baby monitor." Sookie said simply.

"Well, I, um, I'm here because.." Lorelai started.

"What's got you so nervous, just spit it out." Sookie said with a giggle.

"I proposed to Luke last night."

"You what?" Sookie said, very startled.

"I said 'I proposed to Luke last night.'" Lorelai said again.

"I guess I did hear you right. OH MY GOD! You're getting married." She said happily. Then her face fell a little "He did say yes, right?" Sookie said.

"Yes, he said yes. I can't believe I asked, but then I had and I realized I meant it and I wanted it more than anything else that I've ever wanted, except Rory being born. He gave me this." She said the last holding out her hand so Sookie could see her ring.

"Ooh, It's beautiful. Congratulations!" She said happily pulling Lorelai into a hug. "I'm so glad it's Luke, I always knew you two were perfect for each other."

Lorelai pulled away slightly, "Can you tell Miss Patty for me?"

"No, this is your news and you need to tell her and Babette yourself. They will be happy for you, they like you and Luke together." Sookie replied.

"Ok, well I guess I better go get started on todays town gossip. I'll see you later Sookie." Lorelai said as she headed to the door.

"Bye, Jackson." She said quietly as she walked past him, the baby was back to sleep on Jacksons shoulder.

Lorelai walked briskly to the diner to see Luke before she tackled Miss Patty and Babette. As she walked in the first person she saw was Luke and as she walked to the counter she spotted Miss Patty and Babette eating breakfast together by the other window and walked their direction instead.

"Good morning ladies. Just wanted to give you todays gossip." Lorelai said holding out her left hand toward the two.

"Oh, my! Would you look at that Patty. That's a rock. Congratulations doll." Babette said.

"Oh my yes. I just knew he would ask you after he bought the house." Miss Patty added.

"The house, how do you know about the house? And besides, he didn't ask me, I asked him." Lorelai said proudly.

"Well, good for you honey. You have to go for what you want." Miss Patty said, ignoring the bit about the house.

"Well, I will see you gals later. Spread the news, will you?" Lorelai said, backing away toward the counter.

"Hey Hon," she said walking up to the counter.

"Hey back 'atcha. Sookie take it ok?" Luke asked

"Sookie was very happy for us. I can't stay, I have some work at the inn. Can I have some coffee to go?"

"Only if it's decaf." Luke said quietly, he was not ready to share that news yet.

"Ok, ok. Decaf." Lorelai said just as quietly. Luke handed her the coffee and she got up to leave, whispering "I love you," right before she turned around.

"I love you, too." Luke said, quietly.


End file.
